First Marriage
by californiasun
Summary: Gabriella's Dad is the President of the United States, making her First Daughter. Gabriella is dating Troy, Captain of UCLA and they are both seniors in college. What will happen when the first marriage takes place? Troyella! Formerly HSMgirl102
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Hey it's me, Janine. I know I've said before that I have a one story at a time policy but this will be a short story I'm estimating anywhere from 5-10 chapters. Thanks for reading! Reviews would be lovely!

**Title:** First Marriage

**Summary:** Gabriella Montez's father is President making her and her mother First Daughter and First Lady. Gabriella has been dating Troy Bolton, Captain of the basketball team. What will happen when their wedding takes place? Follow them in their journey of Chaos, Confusion, Joy, Laughter, Love and their fairytale wedding.

**Rating: **T to play it safe!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my Mac book and other fun possessions. Tehe. I also **don't** own the song "Our Time Now" that belongs to Plain White T's

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

21-year-old Gabriella Montez danced and skipped down the large steps of the white house in her also 21-year-old boyfriend's navy blue UCLA sweats that were hanging very loosely and lowly off her hips. She was also wearing a plain white t-shirt that had a small v-neck. Her hair was in a messy bun with some loose curls framing her face and her ipod earphones were in her ears the sound of "Our Time Now" by Plain White T's echoed her head. She was bright faced and smiling because a certain blue eyed boyfriend of hers was finally flying in for the weekend. She hadn't seen her boyfriend in 3 weeks because their schools were halfway across the country and her father was just started in office this year making it crucial that they stay family oriented.

"This is the dance for all the lovers

Takin' a chance for one another

Finally it's our time now

These are the times that we'll remember

Breaking the city's heart together

Finally it's our time now

It's our time now" Gabriella sang dancing wildly down the stairs and singing in her beautiful voice.

"Oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh

Now

It's a dance

Get up

Come on brothers

Oh Oh-" She sang dancing into the dining room which got her stares from her father, mother, 2 sisters, brother-in-law and her father's personal assistant, Miss Julia Samuels. She stopped singing once she realized she was downstairs and pulled the earphones out, turning the ipod off and sitting down at her seat next to her younger sister.

"Good Morning" She replied politely as if nothing happened and they all burst out laughing.

"Morning Princess" President William 'Will' Montez said after letting out his last laugh and Gabi smiled at him.

"Gabs, what was with the dance?" Gabi's older sister Kate asked in between her hysterical laughs.

"Yea Gabi, what gets you **this **happy **this **early!" Her brother-in-law Kyle asked laughing at his sister-in-law. Gaby normally didn't wake up until 10 on weekends; it was only 8:15. Kate was 25 and had been married to Kyle Huffman for 2 years.

"Well if you all must know Troy is coming in town for the whole weekend to visit me. He has no games what so ever so it's just going to be me and him all weekend!" Gabi smiled fantasizing about a romantic weekend with her boyfriend.

"Troy's coming!! Yes!!" Gabi's younger sister, Stella yelled out excitedly, she is 8.

"I see you fancy Troy!" Anna Montez laughed at her daughter and Stella nodded still giggling.

"Troy will be staying here with us of course! I'll have Marie prepare a guest room near your room made up properly", President Montez said taking a sip of coffee. Marie was one of their maids.

"Daddy!!" Gabi yelled making him almost spit out his coffee.

"Troy will be staying with me of course!" She proclaimed.

"Darling, a boy staying in your room? That doesn't sound like a first daughter to me!" President Montez joked.

"But Daddy!! Were seniors in college! Plus where do you think I stay when I go out to California?" She said placing her hands on her hips. President Montez thought for a moment.

"Gabi, if I allow you to stay in the same room I better not hear nor see anything like well you know. Deal?" He asked.

"Deal!" She smiled taking a bite out of her toast. She was too excited to eat and needed to prepare for Troy's visit starting this afternoon so she took a few more bites and then skipped off upstairs. She picked out many outfits and tried each on quite a few times but finally decided on a pair of dark rinse skinny jeans with a purple sweater tunic, a long black Trench Coat, Tall Chestnut Uggs and a wide ribbed black beret with black 'Risky Business' Sunglasses to hide her face from paparazzi.Even though it was April it was still quite cold out, and was currently raining which is why she chose this particular outfit. Once she was satisfied with how she looked she skipped downstairs.

"Mommy, I'm going to the airport to pick up Troy. His plane lands in 1 ½ hours and it takes about 1 hour to get there so I'll be back around 2 or 3 depends on if we make stops" Gabi said kissing her mother on the cheek.

"Alright sweetheart just be back by 6 so you and Troy can get ready. We'd like to have a family dinner tonight." Anna smiled sweetly.

"Okay Mommy See you later" She said hugging her mother and kissing her cheek once more before making her way to their garage to get into her Black Audi and drive off to the airport.

At the airport she parked the car and then walked through the security and such, past paparazzi and photographers and into the terminal where Troy's gate was. After 18 minutes people began de-boarding the plane, which had just landed. Gaby stood on top of a chair searching for Troy. Finally she saw his brown hair and blue eyes looking around for her. She pushed her way through the crowds and into his open arms. They embraced in a deep hug as he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss and picked her up, spinning her around. After minutes of kissing the couple finally broke apart for air and Troy set Gabi down.

"I missed you so much!" Gabi said kissing him tenderly.

"I missed you too!" Troy replied kissing her again and then taking her hand as they walked out to the baggage claim area.

"So how's UCLA been?" Gabi asked as they waiting for Troy's bag.

"Great. Chad and the guys say 'Hi' and that they miss you" He told her.

"What about Georgetown?" He asked her referring to her college, Georgetown University McDonough School of Business in D.C.

"Amazing! I can't believe were almost graduating! Only 1 more month!" She giggled smiling.

"I know it's so surreal! It seems like we've just graduated high school!" Troy said as he grabbed his large duffel bag.

"Mm. I've missed you" Gabi said, her arms snaking their way around Troy's neck.

"Me too" He said as he leaned in and kissed her deeply and tenderly.

"You know my room is very far away from everyone else's, " She whispered into his ear.

"Really. Well we'll need to take advantage of that tonight!" He said.

"Come one let's get out of here, Paparazzi were on my tail while coming here!" Gabi said as he grabbed her hand and they walked out to her car together. Paparazzi were following them out of the airport as the couple held hands.

They were asking all of these questions like:

"Gabriella, how does it feel to see your boyfriend?" 

"Does it affect your relationship a lot to go to schools at the other end of the country?"

"Troy, after graduation will you be going onto the NBA?"

"Will Troy be moving into the White House after graduation?

"Gabriella, what are your plans after college?"

"Gabriella, Is it true your pregnant?"

"Are you two engaged?"

"What are your plans for the future together?"

They just ignored every single comment and walked to Gabriella's Audi A6. They put Troy's bag in back and then got in driving off to the white house. Once they arrived Troy and Gabriella got Troy's bag and then made their way upstairs. Troy set his duffel down by her closet as Gabriella plopped onto her bed.

Troy got onto the bed and climbed on top of her and began kissing her neck, Gaby moaned with pleasure as he began kissing her tips, licking her bottom lip awaiting entrance into her mouth. She opened it and his tongue went in, both of them hugging each other lovingly. He unbuttoned her coat quickly and swiftly letting the buttons practically fly out of their holes. Then he took her sweater tunic off throwing it carelessly onto her desk chair. She ripped his T-shirt off throwing it around the room. She then began placing hot, wet kisses onto his chest, his pants getting tighter by the minute. He unbuttoned her pants sliding them off and dropping them off the side of the bed. She was just about to take his belt off when,

"Miss Montez?" Her mother's assistant Megan said quietly knocking on the door but not coming in knowing what might have been going on.

"Yea Megan?" Gabi asked as her lips parted from Troy's.

"Dinner is going to be served in the dining room in 15 minutes, your mother wanted me to give you a warning" Megan replied kindly. Her and Megan were good friends and have been since President Montez came into office, 5 months ago.

"Alright, Megan we'll be down in a bit thanks" Gabi replied as her lips instantly connected with Troy's. She parted them and rolled from underneath him.

"Troy where's my sweater?" Gabi asked searching around the room.

"Do we have to go? I like it this way!" Troy whined and Gabi laughed.

"Yes we have to go! I like it too but after dinner!" Gabi said still looking around the room.

"But Gabi!! I don't want to!" Troy complained and Gabi laughed again.

"Sorry bucko you have to!! And where's that sweater Troy Bolton?" Gabi asked him getting a tincy bit impatient.

"Chair but I like this look keep it!" He said smirking and she blushed.

"Sweetie, it took a bit of convincing to let have you and me stay in the same room. Daddy is very over protective!" She told him giggling as she pulled her sweater on and grabbed her jeans. She went over to her mirror and began fixing her hair while Troy pulled his t-shirt on and made sure his hair looked presentable. Even though dinner's were very informal when it was just family they still wanted to look like they hadn't been just fooling around. They straitened their clothes up and then locked hands before walking downstairs together.

"Troy!" Anna said getting up to hug Troy.

"Hi Mrs. Montez!" Troy replied hugging her.

"Troy, I've known you for 6 ½ years you know to call me Anna!" She replied smiling and he nodded.

"Troy!" President Montez said smiling.

"Sir" Troy replied smiling also as she shook President Montez' hand. 

"Troy!!!!!!!" A little voice yelled into the distance as Stella came running into the room, hugging Troy's legs.

"Hey munchkin!" Troy said calling her the nickname he gave her when she was 3, he picked her up into a hug.

"How long are you staying?" Stella asked smiling up at him. He was her favorite.

"For the weekend but we can figure out something cool to do. I promise!" Troy told her. Troy also went over and hugged Katie and gave Kyle a handshake.

"Dinner is served!" Claire, the organizer of the house said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Well let's eat!" President Montez said as they all got up and walking into the dining room, Troy and Gabriella's fingers in-twined and Stella in Troy's arms. They sat down in this order President Montez at head next to Stella who was next to Troy who was Next to Gabriella who was next to Anna, also at head, who was next to Katie who was next to Kyle. **[haha sry if that was confusing** Dinner was lemon garlic chicken with whole-wheat pasta, on a bed of mixed herbs served with mixed greens, seasoned broccoli, and fresh rolls. **[hehe yumm! **It was very pleasurable filled with lots of happy talk, laughter, and joyful memories. Right now everyone was having dessert, ice cream sundaes yum! Hehe. Gabi was sitting on Troy's lap and they were sharing a Sunday.

"So everybody I have something I would like to say," Troy said as everyone turned his attention to him and he stood up in front of Gabriella holding her hands.

"Gabriella, I've known you for 6 ½ years. The most 6-½ years and I've loved you ever since that night on New Years Eve. I love you with all of my heart and before you I was just the basketball guy. But you've made me so much more. What I'm trying to say is Gabi, what are you planning on doing for the rest of your life?" Troy asked her.

"What?" Gabi asked in shock as she had tears in her eyes.

"Gabriella Maria Montez will you marry me?" Troy asked getting down on one knee and pulling out a beautiful engagement ring. **[pic in profile**

"Yes!!!" Gaby said loudly as he slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her. Everyone was cheering at them loudly and smiling.

"I love you" Gabi whispered into his ear.

"I love you too!", Troy whispered back kissing her forehead.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Ta-da! There was the first chappy!! Did you all like it? Please let me know! Feedback is love!!! So reviews and I'll update!!! I'll be switching off between updating this story and my other story, The Life we Live. But this story will only get about 10 chap. Maybe less.

Okay but anyways

Press the purple button and leave me a review.

If you love the story check the box to add it to your fave story list

If you want to know when I update then check the box for your story alert list

If you want to know when I post more stories add me to your author alert list

If you love my stories/writing then add me to your fave author list.

And that was just a crash course on reviewing 101. Haha

Okay but haha reviews are love!! So leave me some love!!

Hehe

Xoxo

Janine


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!!!

Omg! You guys are the freaking best!! I love you all to death!

I was blown away with all of the things that were in my inbox! And most of the reviews I got were within the first 3 hours I posted the story! I never expected it to do that well! You guys are amazing and I am ecstatic that you guys love the story so much! I was so ecstatic in fact that personal replies are going to be posted right after this. Haha I know that I posted an author's note but for anyone who didn't read it haha. So Thank you all you guys are truly amazing! PS at the bottom I have an explanation for such a long wait on this chapter.

Love,

Janine

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**Title:** First Marriage

**Summary:** Gabriella Montez's father is President making her and her mother First Daughter and First Lady. Gabriella has been dating Troy Bolton, Captain of the basketball team. What will happen when their wedding takes place? Follow them in their journey of Chaos, Confusion, Joy, Laughter, Love and their fairytale wedding.

**Rating: **T to play it safe!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my Mac book and other fun possessions. Tehe. I also don't own 'She's the Man"! That belongs to productions whose name I don't remember haha.

**Chapter Two**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Night Mommy! Night Daddy!" Gabi yelled as she and Troy walked upstairs. It was late and they were all very tired. Gabi and Troy walked into her room and plopped down on the bed.

"Movie time!" Gabi chirped as she walked over to her video cabinet and pulled out 3 DVDs. John Tucker Must Die, She's the Man, and Music & Lyrics **[haha my top 3 fave movies, cept HSM but can't really put that there lol**

"I'm in a 'She's the Man' Mood!" Gabi said pulled the DVD out.

"Whatever you want fiancé!" Troy smiled at Gaby as he pulled some Plaid Flannel Pajama pants out of his bag and changed into them. Gabi went into his closet and pulled out a UCLA T-shirt of Troy's and a pair of blue and green boxers, also Troy's. She changed into them putting her clothes in the hamper and then put the DVD into the player and grabbed the remote. Then she plopped onto bed next to him and grabbed the phone.

"Hi Antonio **[chef** can you send up some Swedish Fish, Skittles and Popcorn please?" Gabi asked the chef.

"Of course Miss Montez" Antonio replied warmly.

"Thanks Antonio!" Gabi said as she hung the phone up and cuddled into Troy's chest.

"Hmm. I love you so much!" Gabi told him as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Brie!" Troy replied as he gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, Maria, who was knocking on the door, broke the kiss.

"Miss Montez?" Maria called.

"Yes Maria?" Gaby asked.

"I have your treats from Antonio" Maria told her.

"Alright. I'll be right there", Gabi said as she hopped out of bed and over to her door. Maria handed her a tray with Swedish fish, skittles, a bowl of popcorn and a large Fiji water bottle with 2 glasses.

"Thanks Maria" Gabi said.

"Your Welcome. Good night Miss Montez" Maria replied warmly.

"Good Night" Gabi said as she shut the door and went back over to the bed and placed the Tray down.

"Hey Skittles my favorite!" Troy said as he pulled some out of the dish.

"I know! That's why I got them" Gabi smiled as she cuddled up to him and started the DVD.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The next day

The sun was shining brightly into the first daughter's bedroom. Gabi groaned a bit as the alarm went off and turned it off. Then she turned and cuddled up closer to a still asleep Troy. Soon they were both fast asleep again.

"Gabi! Troy wake up!" Anna called as she tried to wake the couple from outside the room.

"Mm" Gabi stirred a bit in Troy's arms.

"Good Morning" Troy said as he started into her big chocolate brown eyes.

"Good Morning" She replied smiling as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She got out of bed and went over to her bathroom to start getting ready for the day; Troy lay there for a few more moments before he started doing the same. Gabi changed into a pair of bright red skinny jeans and white flowy shirt with a cute brown jacket/blazer and chestnut Uggs. (**Pics in Pro)) **Troy wore a pair of simple dark rinse jeans and a dark green cashmere sweater with black Vans. **(Pics also in profile)) **Then the couple walked hand in hand downstairs for breakfast.

"Troy!!!" Stella almost screamed as she saw Troy and Gaby come downstairs.

"Morning stell" He smiled. Him and Gabi took a seat next to each other, Troy next to Stella as well because she had saved him a seat. Breakfast was pancakes with maple syrup and berries with bananas.

"So what are you two going to do today?" Anna asked as Troy and Gabriella ate some of their pancakes.

"Um. I was thinking we could do something with Stell today; maybe take her out for lunch and around town. We could do some shopping and get a Jamba Juice or Cold Stones?" Gabi suggested taking a sip out of her orange juice.

"Really! Yay!" Stella shouted and Troy laughed.

"I think that sounds great!" Troy smiled as he kissed Gabi.

"Ahem" President Montez coughed and the couple broke apart, everyone else laughing.

"Daddy! Come on we are **engaged**!" Gaby said emphasizing the word engaged.

"Gabriella" President Montez started.

"Fine Daddy" She sighed and continued eating her pancakes.

"Daddy I finished!" Jane Huffman told her mother. **[I just added that Kate and Kyle have a 2-year-old daughter and have been married for 3 ½ years**

"Okay Sweetie, Let's go get you cleaned up" Kyle told his daughter as he excused them and then went to the powder room to clean Jane up. Everyone finished eating and were just talking a bit.

"So your father and I are going to a press conference today, he won't be speaking were just there because we well have to. Then your father has a meeting with the governer of New York. I also have a meeting with some officials from California. We were also wondering if you would like us to make an official announcement tomorrow about your engagement?" Anna told and asked them.

"Well I think we should wait a little bit considering we havn't told all of our friends. Maybe next month we could announce it?" Gabi asked Troy.

"Sounds great. And speaking of our friends we should get everyone to fly out either next weekend or the weekend afterward so we can announce everything and we can have my parents and sister come out either the weekend before or after that." Troy suggested.

"Sounds perfect!" Gabi smiled.

"So Stell, Want to go get ready and lets say we'll leave In about 30 minutes?" Gabi asked her sister.

"Okey Doke" Stella smiled as she skipped upstairs. Stella changed into a pair of dark rinse jeans, a white Abercrombie long sleeve T-shirt, black Uggs, and a brown button down sweater. **(pics in pro))** Once she was done she got a hairbrush, rubber bands, and some clips and skipped down to Gabi's room.

"Gabs?" She asked as she knocked on her sisters bedroom door. She heard a giggle and opened the door, seeing Troy with no shirt just jeans and Gabi in only jeans and a bra, both in a hot intense makeout session. 3 screams were heard and a bunch of gasps as the door shut.

"Ah! Oh my god!" Stella cried as she ran down the hall. Gabi quickly grabbed her Shirt and Troy's as they both put them on and ran to Stella's room. Gabi heard Stella crying in her bedroom and knocked on the door softly.

"Stell?" Gabi asked softly. No answer. She knocked one more time but since she didn't answer they opened the door and walked in. Stella was sitting on her bed hugging a pillow in between her knees and her chin, crying.

"I really didn't mean to walk in on you guys. I was just wondering if you could do my hair. I'm so sorry!" Stella cried.

"Stell. It's fine! You have nothing to be sorry about. We should have locked the door or been more careful." Gabi smiled sweetly and Troy sat down on Stella's bed and opened his arms and Stella gladly climbed into them.

"Yea Stell. You don't have to apoligize!" Troy said hugging her.

"I Love you guys!" Stella smiled as they all hugged.

"We love you too Stella" They said.

"Now Stell you said something about hair! I can definitely do it if you want" Gabi offered.

"Sure" Stella said as she crawled out of Troy's arms and next to him, right in front of Gabi and handed her sister the hairbrush. Gabi brushed Stella's hair and put it into a single braid going off to the side. With a few dark curly bangs framing her face.

"There" Gabi said as she finished putting a few bobby pins in leaving the excess side bangs pinned up. She gave Stella a mirror and Stella smiled.

"I love it! Thanks Gabi!" Stella smiled.

"So are we ready to go?" Troy asked and they nodded. They went to the garage and got into Gabi's Audi and then drove into town.

The first stop they made was at the mall.

"Ready to shop Stell?" Gabi asked and Stella grinned and nodded. Their first store was Nordstroms. Both got a new pair of shoes, Stella got Coach flats and Gabi got Coach tennis shoes. They also each got a Juicy bag, and Gabi got a pair of True Religion jeans and a Juicy dress. After they went to Nordstroms they went to Abercrombie. Stella shopped here and got a pair of gray skinny jeans, a brown vest with faux fur, and a few shirts and a pair of red sweat pants. At Abercrombie & Fitch Gabi got a bunch of shirts, and a nice coat. **(Pics from the shopping trip are in pro))**

"Stell why don't you and Troy go to California Pizza Kitchen** (They have them outside of CA too))** and get us a table. I just have to run and go grab something. Be right back" Gabi told them and kissed Troy quickly and kissed Stella's forehead.

"Okey Dokey" Stella smiled as she held onto Troy's hand and they walked over to Starbucks. 10 minutes later Gabi returned with a Victoria secret's bag. **(Hmm. Haha))**

Troy handed her an iced tea and she gladly thanked him and picked up a menu. A few minutes later a waiter came by to take their orders.

"I'm going to get a Caesar Salad and a cup of tortilla soup. Thanks" Gabi said as she handed him the menu.

"I'll have Kids Pepperoni Pizza please" Stella told him.

"And I'll have the Pasta Pesto. Thank you" Troy said as he handed him his menu.

"Alright. I'll be back with your orders in a bit" The waiter smiled as he walked away. About 15 minutes later their food came and they ate and had wonderful conversation. After lunch they went to Cold Stone Creamery on their way home. Gabi got coffee ice cream with Heath Bar, Troy got mint ice cream with chocolate chips and Stella got chocolate ice cream with crunch bar in it. Once they finished their ice cream they headed off to the white house.

"Thanks so much guys!! I had an awesome time!" Stella said as she got her bags out of the trunk.

"Your Welcome Stelle Belle!" Troy smiled.

"Love you little sis!" Gabi giggled as her little sister ran up the stairs excitedly.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

There it it. It took me forever to write this chapter!! I'm so sorry for the delay but I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do with the second half of the chapter so that's why. But another reason is that my mom took my computer away on Friday. I used it anyways but I didn't get to write. I got the computer back on Saturday evening and the Internet had been out since that morning. Also we've had terriable 90 mph winds and there are fires everyone in southern Cali. There was also a fire in my city and it could've come over to my part of the city. But school was canceled for me for 2 days and I got to finish this chapter on Monday. But anyways I'm super sorry for the delay! But the Internet has been out until today! So hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner!

Sorry again!

Please review!! Let's say 12 before I update!!

xoxo

Janine


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys. The good news is that with extra credit I got a B- and my mom doesn't really care as long as I try harder to bring it up. Tomorrow is my last day of tests and the quarter ends so I won't have too much work next week. Also next Thursday we have standardized testing but it's really easy, doesn't count against grades, you'll have hardly any homework; you don't have to study etc. haha. So I will try to get an update on both of my stories this weekend! Again, I am SO SORRY for wait.

Xoxo

Janine


	4. Author's Note 2

Hey guys. I am so sorry I havn't updated in like a month! To be truthful I have hardly begun the next chapter! I have had so many tests lately and yesterday almost my whole city caught on fire and we were under mandatory evacuation! Our house is okay and we arrived home this afternoon so that's good. But I am going to put this story on a little hiatus until I finish my story The Life we Live. I am so sorry to everyone who has read this story and really liked it. But it will return probably in Mid December. Thank you so much for reading this story! I hope you will continue! If not it's understandable but thank you! I will return around December 20th-21st probably.

Xoxo

Janine


	5. Chapter 3

**AN- I am back after your immensely long wait for the next chapter of this story again I AM SO SORRY!, I finally got inspired for the next chapter! **

**Lingerie pics are in my pro!**

**IT IS AN M-RATED CHAPTE FOR MOST OF THE PART!**

**Disclaimer:**I only own the OC's 'William Montez' 'Stella Montez' 'Kate Montez-Huffman' 'Kyle Huffman' 'Megan' and any other OC's that I have in this story.

**Chapter Three: Getting Kinky **

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Last Chap:_

"_Thanks so much guys!! I had an awesome time!" Stella said as she got her bags out of the trunk._

"_Your Welcome Stelle Belle!" Troy smiled._

"_Love you little sis!" Gabi giggled as her little sister ran up the stairs excitedly._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

After the couple arrived home they put Gabriella's bags upstairs and hung out for the rest of the afternoon. They had a nice formal dinner and then finally Troy and Gabriella were able to escape back to Gabriella's room. What Troy didn't know was that during dinner Gabriella had her Megan, her mother's assistant, bring up some 'treats' that went along with Gabriella's little Victoria Secret's surprise.

When Gabriella and Troy entered Gabriella's room Gabriella immediately pushed Troy down onto her bed.

"Wait here" She said huskily and he nodded and stayed on her bed. A few minutes later Gabriella came out with a red robe on and she pushed out a little cart, like the ones hotel room services use. The cart had a can of whipped cream on it. She pushed the cart right next to her bed and then stood in front of her bed and dropped the silk red robe off. She revealed a peek-a-boo red lingerie set. The set was a bra that had little holes where the nipples were and it was crotchless. Troy was staring at her, his jaw was dropped and there was a slight bulge forming in his pants, this made Gabriella giggle.

She walked over to him and began kissing him and hey fell onto the bed, Troy kicked his shoes off as they scooted against the headboard. Gabriella un buttoned Troy's shirt and began placing hot, wet kisses onto his chest. Troy manipulated it so she was on top and he lifted his head up and took one of her nipples into his mouth and she moaned deeply. He began massaging her other breast and then switched so he was massaging the other and sucking on the other. Gabriella began kissing his neck as she fumbled with his pants.

"Let me help you with that" Troy said huskily as he pulled away from his breast duties and unzipped his pants for Gabriella, who pulled them off completely. Gabriella giggled when she noticed that large bulge in his pants and it hit her in the leg.

"Someone's a tad hard" Gabriella observed teasingly.

"The things you do to me" Troy said as he began kissing her passionately once again. Gabriella pulled away from the kiss and pulled his boxers down, licking the lips at the sight in front of her. She massaged her shaft with her hands for a bit before taking him fully into her mouth.

"God Gabs" Troy groaned as he began thrusting into her mouth. Gabriella smiled once he came in her mouth and she sucked up all of the juices.

Troy then flipped Gabriella over so he was on top. He separated her labia, leaving the crotchless panties on for now, and began rubbing her clit. Gabriella then grabbed the can of whipped cream and sprayed some on her clit, Troy sucked it off happily. She sprayed it all over her underwear and folds and his tongue began exploring her, cleaning up the whip cream. Gabriella sprayed a bit at her entrance and he flicked his tongue on it, Gabriella was moaning intensely was extremely wet. She sprayed a bit more and his licked again, she was about to spray more when Troy pushed the can out of the way and inserted his tongue into her. Gabriella groaned as he tongue went in and out, in and out, making an orgasm wash over Gabriella's body. Gabriella then flipped it so she was on top. Troy's arms snaked around Gabriella's body and unclipped her bra, pulling it off. His two index fingers hooked into the sides of her underwear and Gabriella assisted him in pulling them down.

"You are so beautiful" Troy said as he kissed her and when they pulled away Gabriella was blushing and giggling.

Troy then bent down and kissed her clit before getting back up to her level and thrusting into her, Gabriella moaned deeply. But after that thrust Troy stayed completely stationary in his girlfriend.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella asked, bucking her hips forward to create some type of movement between the two. She was unsuccessful and this made Troy chuckle.

"Now my dear how would you like it?" Troy asked and she thought for a minute.

"Slow at the beginning and then fast! And then go deep and hard!" Gabriella said and he smiled as he began kissing her.

"Your wish is my command" Troy said and he began thrusting to a rhythm she soon picked up. Troy started out slow and went faster with each thrust, their hips were rocking back and forth. He pushed in deeper and Gabriella moaned.

"Deeper! Harder!" Gabriella commanded and he fuffliled her commands. He pushed in his full manhood and Gabriella gasped.

"Troy!" She said as she moaned his name. He pulled out and she groaned.

"Oh my god Troy harder!"He continued going in and out, in and out, and then stopped and kept thrusting harder. Gabriella attached her lips onto his neck and bucked her hips foreward. He could feel her walls tightening around him.

"Fck Gabi" Troy said as he began kissing her.

Gabriella and Troy could feel their climaxes as their orgasms came. They both finally came onto each other, Gabriella panting heavily on top of her boyfriend as they collapsed in a heap. Troy pulled out of her and she rolled off of him. They both got under the covers and Gabriella snuggled up to his chest and he kissed her forehead.

"This really means a lot to me" Troy told he sincerly and Gabriella smiled.

"Me too! We don't get to see each other too often and when we do it's always special" Gabriella said and he nodded in agreement.

"Which is why every weekend until we get married I get to come up and visit" Troy said and Gabriella sat up with a huge smile on her face.

"Seriously?" Gabriella asked and he nodded with a large grin as well.

"Your dad said we should be able to see each other so every weekend i will come to see you or you can come out to California, he says we can use airforce I" Troy replied but instead of a reply from Gabriella he got a deep, passinate kiss.

"I love you so much" Gabriella said as she snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"I love you too Gabs, more than you could ever dream" Troy said and she giggled.

"Good night Troysie" Gabriella said and he laughed.

"Night Gabi" Troy said as he kissed his fiances forehead and then turned out the light as they fell into a slumber.

_Preview for Next Chapter: _

"_Hey little sis? Can I come in?" Kate called to her sister._

"_Yea come in Kate" Gabriella said, she was currently in her closet looking for the perfect outfit to wear on her date with Troy tonight before he had to leave. She was looking at a black baby doll dress with rhinestones and jewels on top when her sister came into the closet, holding an item that was least expected. She was twirled Gabriella's peek-a-boo lingerie set, which was still covered in dried whipped cream and other things._

"_What was this doing in the laundry room?" Kate asked smirking._

"_I..um...you see, well. Troy and I got kinky last night!" Gabriella admitted and Kate and her burst into giggles._

"_Was it good?" Kate askedd and Gabriella smirked, giggled and nodded immensely._

"_Troy is like a god of sex! It was very fun! We don't get to see each other and do things very often so when we do it's really special!" Gabriella said and Kate "Awed'._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**AN- Ah! It's good to be back with this story! Hehe sorry for the dirty chap but I needed something and this brought me some ideas!! I am so sorry it took so long. Finals and school were hectic for so long and I just could not figure out what to do with this story! I actually have most of the next chapter written and I know exactly what the rest is about. PS- this is now my mainish story! Yay!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!  
XOXO**

**Janine**


	6. Chapter 4

**AN- Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer:**I only own the OC's 'William Montez' 'Stella Montez' 'Kate Montez-Huffman' 'Kyle Huffman' 'Megan' and any other OC's that I have in this story.

**Chapter Four**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Hey little sis? Can I come in?" Kate called to her sister.

"Yea come in Kate" Gabriella said, she was currently in her closet looking for the perfect outfit to wear on her date with Troy tonight before he had to leave. She was looking at a black baby doll dress with rhinestones and jewels on top when her sister came into the closet, holding an item that was least expected. She was twirled Gabriella's peek-a-boo lingerie set, which was still covered in dried whipped cream and other things.

"What was this doing in the laundry room?" Kate asked smirking.

"I..um...you see, well. Troy and I got kinky last night!" Gabriella admitted and Kate and her burst into giggles.

"Yea I figured, when Kyle and I were bringing Jane up for bed we um…heard you" Kate said through her giggles and Gabriella's face turned bright red.

"So was it good?" Kate and and Gabriella smirked, giggled and nodded immensely.

"Troy is like a god of sex! It was very fun! We don't get to see each other and do things very often so when we do it's special!" Gabriella said and Kate "Awed'.

"I'm happy for you little sis" Kate said hugging her sister.

"Thanks" Gabriella said as her and Kate got up she hugged her sister one more time.

"And keep your 'sex wear' away from me! Jane could get a hold of them!" Kate said and they giggled. When she opened the door she was surprised to see Troy standing right out there smirking and laughing as he walked inside, Kate walked past him as if she had no idea, but on the inside she was laughing.

"God of sex am I now?" Troy asked smirking as he entered Gabriella's closet.

"Shit! How much of that did you hear?" Gabriella asked, her face red.

"It started with 'Troy and I got kinky last night' and went on till the end" Troy said and Gabriella laughed, her face excruciatingly red from embarrassment.

"But for the record I think everything I do with you is special" Troy said and Gabriella smiled.

"I hope you know how amazing you are! I love you" Gabriella said sincerely and he smiled.

"I love you too! And you are without a doubt the most amazing girl ever!" Troy said kissing her lips.

"I can't wait to marry you!" Gabriella squealed excitedly.

"Me too" Troy said kissing her again.

"But I have to get ready for our date so go hang with Stella, she's playing with Jane in her room, for a while until 6:00 then you can go into the guestroom next to my room and get ready, your outfits in there already. I will be downstairs fully ready at 6:45" Gabriella said pushing her fiancé out.

"Not fair!" Troy stated and Gabriella smirked and shut the door, locking it once she heard his hand place on the door. Troy sighed knowing his girlfriend would not contend with him so he walked into Stella's room.

"Hey Stell, Hey Janie" Troy said taking a seat into Stella's room.

"Uncle Twoysie!" Jane said through giggles.

"Troy! Were playing superstar Barbies! You can be Leah, Barbie's 2nd best friend!" Stella said as she handed him Leah. This was going to be a long afternoon. When it was almost time for Troy to leave he helped Jane and Stella clean up as he was getting up to get out of the room a little voice stopped him.

"Uncle Twoysie?" Jane asked as she looked at her Uncle to be.

"Yea Janie?" Troy asked as he looked down at her.

"How come last night when me, Mommy and Daddy were walking past your room to go to bed Auntie Gabi was screaming your name. Did you guys get into a fight?" Jane asked with innocence and Troy turned bright red.

"Um yea Janie, Uncle Troy did something that Auntie Gabi 'didn't' like" Troy told her and her mouth formed an 'O' shape as she nodded.

"Okay" She said

Finally at 6 o'clock on the dot Troy left the little girls and went into the guestroom. His dark grey suit was lying on the bed along with his shoes that were on the floor. Troy went into the bathroom and took a nice hot shower. Then he changed and put on his cologne. Troy patted his hair dry with a towel and then put on his shoes, he was ready.

It was 6:40, 5 minutes to spare. Troy was also leaving tonight so all of his things, along with a more comfortable airplane outfit were in the trunk of Gabriella's Audi. Troy sat on the nice white sofa in the sitting room outside of the dining room he was twiddling with his thumbs when he saw Gabriella coming down the stairs, she looked beautiful. She was wearing a scoop neck dress with gold heels**(pictures in pro)**. She was carrying her black Chanel 'quilted' purse and a coat. Troy walked over to the stairs and caught her hand once it left the railing. His ocean blue eyes connected with her espresso ones and they both smiled.

"You look amazing" Troy said as he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks you look pretty good yourself" Gabriella flirted. Gabriella linked her arm into Troy's that was open and they walked out of the garage. Troy opened the door for Gabriella and she got into the Audi, Troy got into the driver's seat.

When they pulled up to the restaurant a world of flashes went off. The paparazzi had stalked them and they were all surrounding the restaurant. Of course one of Gabriella's bodyguard's had followed them in case they needed assistance and they did. He pulled his car behind theirs and then got out as he stood in front of their car, making sure none of the paparazzi touched them. Troy got out of the black vehicle and then walked around the front of it, opening the door for Gabriella to come out. He stuck his hand into the car and she grabbed onto it as he helped her out. Tons of flashes went off as they walked along the carpet, up the stairs and into the restaurant.

"Bolton, Reservations for 2" Troy told the Maitre D'

"Ah Hello Mr. Bolton, Miss Montez, right this way" The Maitre D' told them as he lead them more in to the restaurant. They were going to one of the nicest restaurants in town, it was French, Gabriella's favorite.

After there fabulous dinner they went back to their car and began driving to the airport. Once they arrived there Gabriella and Troy went up to the desk, with the body guard in tow, to get Troy's ticket printed out and get his duffel checked. They walked through security and then arrived at Troy's gate, he had 45 minutes left.

"Hey, Gabi Bear! Don't cry!" Troy said as he enfulged his fiancé into a hug, Gabriella let out a loud sob.

"I'm sorry it's just you're leaving and I don't want to see you go!" Gabriella cried into his chest.

"Don't worry Gabs, I'll be back next weekend and every weekend after that until we graduate, then I get to move in with you!" Troy said and Gabriella smiled a bit and then nodded into his chest.

"Flight 213 to Los Angeles is now boarding" Announced a flight attendent over the intercom.

"That's my flight" Troy said as he continued to hug Gabriella. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's only 5 days Gabi Bear" Troy said and Gabriella again nodded a little bit.

"I love you so much!" Gabriella said.

"I love you too!" Troy said as he kissed with passion, everyone in his gate was staring at them.

"I will see you in 5 days!" Troy told her as he broke away. She nodded and hugged him one more time as he walked over to the line to board his plane. Gabriella stood there watching her boyfriend and once he got the end of the line he turned around and waved to Gabriella who waved back and blew him a kiss.

'I love you' He mouthed to her.

'I love you too' she mouthed back and watched the love of her life, her fiancé, disappear through the gate. But she smiled knowing she would see him again in 5 days, hopefully it didn't seem like forever.

_Preview for the next chapter:_

"_So what colors were you guys hoping for your wedding?" Asked Susan, the wedding planner. _

"_We wanted a winter wedding so we were thinking red and white" Troy answered and Susan nodded as she wrote them down into her notebook._

"_Alright, what date were you thinking?" She asked again, looking up at the couple._

"_We were thinking on new years eve, and we wanted to have the 'I do's' during the countdown!" Gabriella said cutely._

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**AN- Yay! I updated quicker as I said I would! **:)** so please leave a review! It would make my day **:)

**And yeah I know the preview isn't fabulous haha but it's just showing that wedding planning is in the future and maybe Gabriella will become 'Bridezilla', I'm thinking bout that lol.**  
**Okay, REVIEW!  
****Lovee Janine**


	7. Chapter 5

**AN- Thanks for the amazing reviews!**

**One anonymous review did however slightly upset me. They were upset about the Author's notes that I post and that I said I 'need 5 reviews' to update. They also said I need to 'write better, work harder, and have fresher ideas' but I would like to let this anon. reviewer know that this story was hard for me to write after a bit, I'm also slightly new to writing these things. And the reason I need reviews is because what readers say highly influences the chapter outcome. Any who I'll stop boring everyone and let you get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: **I only own the OC's 'William Montez' 'Stella Montez' 'Kate Montez-Huffman' 'Kyle Huffman' 'Megan' and any other OC's that I have in this story.

**Chapter Five**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Gabriella Montez sat in her seat fumbling with herself as she waited for her name to be called. She looked up and watched the man call up names. Finally the 'M's' came up.

"Brandon Mersky, Hayden Merkins" He called and finally the moment came.

"Gabriella Montez" He called. Gabriella smiled and walked up on stage. She was handed her diploma and the pure europhia she felt was amazing. She felt like she was on top of the world. Gabriella smiled at the end of the page as her picture was taken, then she headed back down and back to her seat.

Quite a while later the moment came.

"I now give you the class of 2012!" The headmaster shouted and they all began cheering and throwing their flat hats. Gabriella ran over to her friend Megan and gave her a hug and then ran over to the crowd. Troy was standing with Gabriella's parents, Stella, Kate, Kyle, Jane, more of Gabriella's family and their bodyguards. His arms were open as he awaited his fiancé.

"I'm so proud of you!" Troy whispered into her ear as she crashed into his arms and she smiled and kissed him.

"Alright baby why don't we go back home" Will said and they all nodded and gathered their things. On the way out Gabriella said goodbye to many of her friends and introduced the one's who hadn't me him to Troy.

Later that night the entire family had a very nice formal dinner with all of Gabriella and Troy's family, they all knew about the engagement.

"So Gabi and I have an announcement to make" Troy said and Gabriella smiled as she held her fiance's arm.

"After we get married, Troy and I are moving to LA because Troy got drafted for the lakers!" Gabriella said and everyone was cheering and clapping for them.

"Congratulations!" William told his son-to-be son in law.

"Gabi, sweetie what are you going to do once you two move to LA?" Gabriella's Aunt Belle asked.

"I've actually been working on getting my clothing line to go big! My friend, Megan, and I are going to open stores in Santa Monica, Malibu, Calabasas, Pacific Palisades, and basically all of the big cities around the Los Angeles area!" Gabriella said and everyone immediately began hugging and congratulating her as Troy kissed her.

"That's wonderful sweetie!" Will Montez told his daughter as he kissed her cheek. After dessert and quite a bit of conversation Troy and Gabriella were finally able to creep up to bed after their exhausting, long day. The needed their rest because the next day they would be meeting with their wedding planner and Sharpay would be tagging along for help, which Troy wasn't to keen on. Having a pink princess helping with his wedding? This could be bad.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Bright and Early the sun rose and Gabriella kicked her fiancé in his shin in order to wake him up.

"Mmph!" Troy groaned as he was shaken. "Gaaaabii" He whined as he buried himself into her bed.

"Come on bucko!" Gabriella said pulling his arms.

"Is that like, a new nickname?" He mumbled.

"And what other nicknames do you have?" She asked him.

"Wildcat, Mr. Big, Leading scorer, Number 1…" Troy trailed off and Gabriella planted a passionate kiss on his to shut him up, she feared of the nicknames ever leaving that room. Troy reached for her t-shirt and she pulled away smirking.

"Gaaaabiii" He whined again as he did earlier.

"Ah! Ah! Maybe when we come back, maybe" Gabriella said as she skipped off to the bathroom to shower.

'_Well she may need some company' _Troy thought as he got out of bed. He stripped out of his clothing and stepped into the bathroom, sneaking up on Gabriella who was turned the other way. He wrapped his arms around her waist and Gabriella smiled.

45 minutes later they both emerged downstairs for breakfast, finally ready to go pick up Sharpay from the airport. Gabriella was wearing dark wash Jeans, a white t-shirt, a black cashmere pullover sweater, and black uggs with gray fedora. Troy was wearing dark wash jeans, a dark green sweater, and black vans. Once breakfast was done they got into The Audi and pulled out of the long driveway and entrance to the white house and off to the airport.

"Where is she?" Troy asked impatiently, Sharpay's plane was supposed to come in 25 minutes ago and if she didn't come within the next 5 minutes they would be extremely late.

"Troy I'm sure shes-" Gabriella was cut off when she felt an impatient tapping on her shoulder.

"Here!!!" Gabriella shouted excitedly as she turned around and hugged one of her best friend's tightly.

"Where's Tay?" Sharpay asked looking for their other best friend.

"She couldn't make it, doctor says she can't travel until after he's born!!" Gabriella said semi-exctiedly. Yes, Taylor Mckessie was now 7 months pregnant with her and Chad's first child. It was unexpected but none the less exciting for the couple.

"You are postivley glowing! Omigod! Are you pregnant? You totally are right? I always knew Troy would knock you up! I was just waiting for the day! I totally have to plan your baby shower" Sharpay rambled excitedly as she babbled on.

"Shar she's not pregnant! Wait, Gabi your not pregnant right?" Troy asked for confirmation.

"No!! And I won't be for quite sometime!" Gabriella said very clearly.

"Oh man I wanted another little neice or nephew!" Sharpay whined.

"Wait a few more years Shar" Troy said with a chuckle and Gabriella nodded and giggled at her.

"Fa-innee" She said dramatically.

"Now Troy! We need to go get my luggage! It's a good thing your going to be in the NBA, A because it's good practice for you. B, I need someone with muscle to carry all my things" Sharpay said as she latched on to Gabriella's arm and they walked to baggage claim, with Troy lagging behind them groaning.

"Things? How many things?" He groaned.

"Oh relax! I only brought 4 suitcases, 2 duffels, my purse, and Boi in his carrier!" Sharpay said as if it was nothing.

"Why did Chad have to get Taylor pregnant!!!" Troy cursed and Gabriella giggled.

"I head that!" Sharpay barked at him.

"Must be PMS" He mumbled under his breath then took one more look at her and how dramatic she was acting. "Yep, PMS" He told himself. "And of course on the weekend she comes here…great" He tells himself sarcastically.

"You say something Troy?" Gabriella asked her fiancé sweetly, feeling sympathy for all of the things he would have to carry.

"No!" He said with a perky additude. Troy finally was able to gather all of Sharpay's Louis Vuitton custom pink luggage and trunks and put them on a trolley. Sharpay carried her tote bag, purse, and boi and Troy carried…everything else.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Hello Mr. Bolton, Miss Montez, I am Susan and I will be helping you to plan your wedding" Susan said as she entered the decorated office. Sharpay was sitting next to Gabriella and Troy on the other side of Gabriella.

"Hi I'm Gabriella Montez and this is my fiancé, Troy Bolton" Gabriella introduced them.

"Hi! And who is this?" Susan asked politely, referring to Sharpay.

"This is my best friend Sharpay, she's here to help us out with the planning and everything" Gabriella said and Susan shook each of their hands.

"Well to start off are there any specifics that you would like?" She asked and Sharpay budded right in. 

"How many different shades of pink do you have?" Sharpay asked with a giddy expression.

"Well I have a color chart if you'd like…" Susan said and Sharpay nodded. "That would be great" She said and Susan opened a door in her desk and pulled out a chart that had every shade of every color imaginable.

"We actually wanted to have it be red and white because we wanted a winter wedding" Troy replied and Susan nodded, writing this all down.

"Alright how about a date? Any spedific?" Susan asked.

"Yea, we wanted to have it on New Years and have the 'I do's' happen right before midnight and then he can pronounce us husband and wife as the clock stirkes" Gabriella said as she fantasized and so did Troy.

"That sounds lovely!" Maria replied.

"How about a location?" Susan asked.

"We were hoping to have it in Albuquerque, New Mexico where we met, we know the church that we wanted it to be at, our church that we went to in High School" Troy replied as he flashed Gabriella a smile and she grinned as she squeezed his hand. They were planning their dream wedding. It was the start of what was going to be their new life.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**AN- Yay Sharpay made an appearance ******** Did you like it? You guys were amazing with reviews for the last chapter! 14! Thank you guys so much! I also just wanted to give you a heads up that there is about 4-5 more chapters left, this is going to be a fairly short story. Anyways REVIEW please! **

**Next Chap: Bachelor Party and Bridal shower**

**6 REVIEWS AND I WILL UPDATE!**

**Lovee**

**Janine**


	8. Chapter 6

**AN- Thanks for the reviews…I had writers block, sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: **I only own the OC's 'William Montez' 'Stella Montez' 'Kate Montez-Huffman' 'Kyle Huffman' 'Megan' and any other OC's that I have in this story.

**Chapter Six**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**7 months since last time:**

The wedding was in 1 week and everyone had the jitters. Every last detail of the wedding had been planned but Gabriella was still stressed. Chad, Taylor and their baby son Lucas are staying in the white house and just flew up a few days ago. Sharpay and Zeke were also staying at the white house with her. Jason, his girlfriend Callie, Kelsi and Ryan were staying at the smaller house on the white house property.

Currently all of the girls and Lucas were in Gabriella's bedroom hanging out while Troy was with all the guys playing basketball on a private court in D.C.

"So Gabi, we were thinking that tonight we could go to a club and-" Sharpay was cut off with Gabriella's laugh.

"No strip clubs!" She told them.

"Come on Gabs! Troy is defnitley going to do it!" Sharpay said as she tried to persuade her best friend.

"Yeah Gabi! I know Chad and even though were dating and we have Lucas, Chad is still a guy and so is Troy" Taylor said with a laugh as she cradled her little boy into her arms.

"Ugh fine! But please keep is PG-13!" Gabi said and her friends giggled.

"Sure Gabs" Taylor said sarcastically.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Guys, Please no strip clubs!" Troy told his best friends. Tonight they were planning on having Troy's bachelor party, only Troy was so keen on the idea.

"Dude, strippers!" They told him and he shook his head.

"Look guys, Gabriella's the only one I do and want to see like that, I just wouldn't feel comfortable doing it" Troy told them and they laughed but became silent when they realized he was serious.

"Dude, you mean she's your only one?" Chad asked and he nodded shyly.

"Well I'm sure Gabi would be fine with it!" They all told him.

"No, she wouldn't and I wouldn't feel right doing it either, Gabi would never go to a strip club" Troy told his friends, who sighed and nodded as they got back to their game of basketball.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Your what?" Troy asked his fiancé.

"Goingtoastripclubwiththegirls,itwassharpay'sidea" Gabriella breathed out in one sentence.

"Okay Gabs, one more time in English" Troy told her with a chuckle.

"I'm going to a strip club with the girls, it was all Sharpay's idea!" Gabriella told her fiancé and Troy tried his hardest not to be jelous. I mean after all he was going to a strip club too.

"Gabs I'm doing the same thing" Troy told her quietly and she nodded.

"But in one week Bolton you are all mine, no more strip clubs forever!" Gabriella said with a smirk and he smiled, laughed, and nodded.

"Deal! I would never wanna be with anyone other than you" Troy told his fiancé, tenderly kissing her on the lips.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Later that night everyone was just arriving to their designated areas. Troy and the guys were at a "gentlemen's club" and Gabriella and the girls were at a strip club, it was women's night.

"No sex!" Troy told them very clearly and his friends nodded.

"Dude relax! You're getting married in a week, loosen up!" Chad told his best friend as he took a sip of beer.

"I guess your right" Troy said as he took a swig of corona beer.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Moneys on num-baa 12" Gabriella said drunkly as she raised her glass.

"Okay Gabs, I think you're a bit tipsy" Taylor told her friend, her breastfeeding Lucas meant she was the only one sober.

"What am I going to do with her?" Taylor asked shaking her head. Gabriella was by farthest the drunkest, the others weren't drunk but not sober.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"God buddy, why did we let you drink?" Chad asked his best friend, whom he was currently pulling up the stairs of the white house.

"I love Gabiiiiiii" Troy sang and slurred.

"Okay than" Chad said, he wasn't drunk since he had to help Taylor take care of Lucas. Chad was really becoming a father.

"Gabi bear!!!" Troy slurred as he stumbled into Gabi's room with Chad. Chad layed Troy onto of the bed, where Gabriella was sleeping, and then crept out of the room.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The next morning the sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton were throwing up.

"Ugh, too much Vodka" Gabriella whined as she came out of the bathroom. Troy chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I had too much beer" Troy said.

"Mm, were getting married in a week" Gabriella squealed and Troy smiled. They leaned in for a kiss when Gabriella sprang up from the bed, Troy ran after her and held her hair back.

"Toilet meet vodka, Vodka meet Toilet" Troy said with a chuckle.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**AN- Ta-da, I know it was a bit sucky and I am sorry it was so late! I am busy this weekend but I have some free time and will try to write! Review!**

**5 reviews and I'll update!  
Lovee**

**Janine**


	9. Chapter 7

**AN- Blahhhhhhh I hate writers block!! Sorry for the long wait! I am sick today so I got to write!**

**Disclaimer: **I only own the OC's 'William Montez' 'Stella Montez' 'Kate Montez-Huffman' 'Kyle Huffman' 'Megan' and any other OC's that I have in this story.

**Chapter Seven**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Don't worry, I don't recognize half of these people either" Troy told his fiancé as he walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Troy be polite! It's not that I don't love this but people are watching!" Gabriella said as her and Troy put on a bright smile when relatives walked by. Gabriella sighed and turned around to face him.

"At home" She whispered into his ear and they both smiled as he nodded.

"Now come on baby, we need to go greet people" Gabriella said as she took his hand and dragged him. Gabriella looked stunning in her white halter evening gown with champagne colored stilettos. She hooked her arm through Troy's as they walked around the room and said hello to various people. The governor and Senators from each state were present.

The rest of the night was semi boring until they got to the speeches. First came Chad, yes I know what your thinking.

"So I have known Troy since we were in preschool and Gabriella since we were Juniors in High School. When they first started dating I admit I was mad but now I love Gabriella like a little sister. And I just so happen to trust my knuckle head of a best friend, Troy, with my little sister, Gabriella." Chad said, Gabriella had tears in her eyes as she listened to her 'big brother'.

"Troy and Gabriella are destined to be together and they always will be, no matter what anyone thinks! I love them both with my heart and I wish them both the best. By the way, the only part of their relationship I hate the kissing I mean, have you seen them two? They are like bunnies and you know bunnies they always-" Chad was cut off as Sharpay sprinted on stage in her silver heels and slapped her hand over his mouth violently.

"Enough Chad!" She barked into his ear, in a whisper voice.

"Well that was just great, thank you Chad!" Sharpay said as she smiled and began clapping, as did everyone else. Taylor soon joined Sharpay and they both smiled.

"We are Gabriella's best friends basically. All three of us are inseperable, except for you know the states we live in!" Sharpay and Taylor said with giggles.

"Gabriella and I have been best friends since her first day at East High, she is an amazing person and I think Troy and her make an absolutely amazing couple!" Taylor said, once again Gabriella had tears in her eyes.

"Gabi and I got off to a rough start but she became one of my best friends during Senior year. Junior year well I was kind of still in love with Troy, but don't worry I got over it during the summer, eventully! Anyways Troy and Gabriella just sparkle when they are together, I love them both like brother and sister. And together they make a **FABULOUS **couple!" Sharpay said with a giggle.

"By the way, I expect a new neice or nephew within the next years! I love Lucas so much but I want more of them around!" Sharpay said, referring to Taylor and Chad's baby son Lucas. Everyone laughed at this.

"Well we just wanted to say WE LOVE YOU GABI AND TROY!" The girls said as they yelled the last part. They concluded with loud applause from everyone, some were forced by Sharpay's look at the end. Gabriella and Troy immediately got up and gave Chad, Taylor and Sharpay huge bear hugs.

"Thank you guys so much!" Gabriella said as they all hugged their best friends.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella's sister Kate and this is my husband Kyle and we just wanted to say how much we love both Troy and Gabriella! Gabriella you are absolutely the best little sister ever, and so are you Stell, but anyways. Troy you are the perfect match for my little sister and I expect you to treat her well!" Kate said as she smiled.

"I will don't worry!" Troy yelled out to the crowd.

"We both knew Troy and Gabriella were destined to be together, especially because when he comes to visit she gets up early! No one can do that to her except Troy!" Kyle said with a chuckle and everyone else laughed in response.

"We love you both and we are so happy for you!" They concluded. Next came little Stella.

"Hi, I'm Gabi's little sister Stella. First of all I love Troy! And Troy and Gabi always play with me! I love them so much! I can't wait for Troy to marry my sister!" Stella said excitedly. Troy's parents came next and then William and Anna came onto the stage now, ready to tell about the connection of the two young ones.

"Ever since Troy and Gabriella met they have been inseperable" Anna started about her daughter and soon to be son-in-law.

"We knew that they had an instant connection, and although Gabriella was the smart girl and Troy was the basketball boy, they fit perfectly. They completed the parts of each other that were missing. We know that you both are a perfect match. And we cannot wait to welcome Troy into the family in two days! We are so proud of the women you have grown into Gabriella. Congratulations sweetie. And everyone else, thank you for being here tonight and we will see you all at the wedding! Thank you and goodnight!" William concluded.

A rush of applause came as people ran up to congratulate Troy and Gabriella once again.

"Mami! Daddy! Thank you so much!" Gabriella said as she hugged her parents. Troy gave Anna a hug and William a handshake.

"Your welcome princess! Now you two go home and get some rest, we'll take care of all this." Willaim said and they nodded as they said their goodbyes and headed back to the white house.

"Less than two days left" Troy whispered into his fiancés ears. Anticipation filled his voce as they both smiled. Gabriella leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Two days" She repeated as she yawned.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**AN- Yes I know it was boring. But it was a filler chap! Haha. Just kind of to show the relationship off more. Anyways I'm sick today ******** and my mom wants me like off the computer so I will try to write later.**

**XOXO**

**Janine**


	10. Author's Note 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I have only received 1 review for this chapter **:(**. I need 5 to update please, i am busy on friday and saturday but i will be writing and hopefully have a chapter up on sunday! Review please! **

**Thanks**

**Love,**

**Janine**

** Also please don't review to the AN cause i'm going to delete it later :)****  
**


	11. Chapter 8

**AN- OMFG! 24 fricking reviews for the last chapter? Seriously you guys are amazing. That anonymous reviewer who said the shit came back, again. Ha ha but whoever it is that is saying it makes me a bit upset, seriously you don't like the way I write and post then don't read! But I am not stopping. I loved hearing all of your thoughts! Heres the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: **I only own the OC's 'William Montez' 'Stella Montez' 'Kate Montez-Huffman' 'Kyle Huffman' 'Megan' and any other OC's that I have in this story.

**Chapter Eight**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"So I will see you tomorrow" Gabriella said as she stood in front of the white house, with Troy by her side. It was currently 3 o'clock in the afternoon and Troy Bolton was going to stay at his friend's house for the night.

"Gaaabi, I want to stay here!" He mumbled.

"I'll miss you too much" He said as he kissed her. She giggled and smiled up at him.

"Troooysie, we've went a month without each other, a think one night will be okay" She said giggling and mocking him.

"And plus it's bad luck for the bride to see the groom before the wedding, so we are solving that problem now" Gabriella said as she kissed his jaw.

"Mm, I can't wait to marry you" Troy told her and she smiled.

"Me neither, but that is never going to happen if you don't go!" She said teasingly and he smiled a little bit.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow at the end of the isle" He told her as he cupped her cheeks.

"See you at the end of the isle" She repeated as she kissed him with such lust and passion she didn't want to leave it. When they finally pulled away, both glowing, Gabriella felt amazing. It was their last kiss before becoming husband and wife and it was amazing.

"I love Troy" She told him as she hugged him tightly.

"I love you too Gabi and I will see you tomorrow" He told her and she smiled and nodded before hugging him one more time. He pulled away and then walked down the stairs leading to the white house. He walked over to the new limited edition black BMW in the driveway. He got in and as they drove away both Troy and Gabriella waved at each other.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The room was filled with laughter, pillows, candy and feathers. It was later that day, the day before the wedding. Right now Taylor and Sharpay were having a sleepover at the White House a room decorated especially for sleepovers. The room's walls were a light pink and there were 3 white couches, each pushed against a wall. The carpets were white and fluffy and there were 3 soft twin mattresses each with 900 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets. One set was pink (for Sharapy), one was light green (for Taylor) and one was a bright-fuschia purple (for Gabriella). Each also had it's own brown Cashmere blanket folded on the bottom. Two goose down pillows completed each bed, one was covered in a brown case and the other case matched the color of the sheets. There was a full entertainment system including a 72-inch Plasma television, surround sound, a DVD player, game systems, and a stereo. There were also bean bags and maple tables scattered around, in an orderly arrangement, in the room as well as 2 fresh vases with orchids in them.

"I can't believe your getting married tomorrow!" Sharpay said as she pinched a cucumber in between her index finer and thumb before crunching it into her mouth.

"I know" Gabriella said quietly with a grin. "But nothing is going to change! We will still be best friends, I'll just be married now" Gabriella offered to her friends and they smiled and all locked hands.

"Okay!" They all agreed and smiled. Each of them had a few tears in their eyes and they quickly wiped them away with their manicured nails.

"Come on guys, we can't be sad! I mean I'm getting married! Taylor, you and Chad have Lucas, and Sharpay you have an amazing and eventful life in New York as a designer!"**(btw- Don't know what I said she was before but now she's a fashion designer, I might of said that before though lol anways…)** Gabriella told her friends and Sharpay crooked her head to the side and smiled.

"Yeah, I mean I guess were all just going through a stage in life, trying new things!" Sharpay said.

"Yeah, I mean we all have new and exciting things and New York is only a plane ride away for Gabs and I to come up and see you Shar" Taylor said.

"We have to promise each other that no matter what happens between us we will always be friends!" Sharpay said, Gabriella and Taylor nodded in agreement.

"We have to make it official" Gabriella stated with a look in her eyes.

"What do you have in mind?" The other two girls asked as they saw her smiling.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Each girl now stood under the maple tree, behind the white house. It was huge and beautiful, but also quite cold seeing as it was currently 10 o'clock on the last day before New Years Eve.

Each girl slowly carved their initials into the tree.

GM

SE  
TM

Friends under all costs

Was written on the tree. They each then took one of their small childhood stuffed animals, a glitz and glam Barbie in Sharpay's case, and put it into the shoe box and then placed the box in the hole in the ground. They covered the hole with the chocolate colored dirt and then went back into the house.

"Let's watch a movie!" Sharpay said.

"I know, lets watch a Gossip Girl marathon! We have the first season on DVD and I have not watched that in forever!" Gabriella said as they all nodded and squealed as they popped the DVD into it's player. After the 5th episode into the season the girls had fallen asleep, Gabriella dreaming of the day to come.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**AN- Yay, I got the chapter up sooner than I expected lol.**

**So the next chapter will be getting ready, I need 5 reviews to update and I won't update unless I get 5 lol. **

**Also, I have Gabriella's wedding dress, Troy's tux, and the bridesmaids dress' pics in my pro so be sure to check them out!**

**Anyways REVIEW!  
Love, **

**Janine**


	12. Chapter 9

**AN- Thanks for the reviews!! Glad that you guys are liking the story.**

**And to the reviewer about the honeymoon, I wasn't planning on doing a honeymoon chap! Sorry! I don't like writing sex stuff that much but I do write a little bit of it, so I probably won't do one, sorry!**

**PS- Did you guys know that most wedding ceremonies only last 15-20 minutes! **

**Disclaimer:**I only own the OC's 'William Montez' 'Stella Montez' 'Kate Montez-Huffman' 'Kyle Huffman' 'Megan' and any other OC's that I have in this story.

**Chapter Nine**

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Gabriella stood in front of the mirror her hair was curled and in a ponytail, bun that looked symmetrical at every point. Her side bangs were pinned back and her makeup was amazing. It was currently 10:30 PM at night and everyone was getting ready for the wedding. The wedding was beginning at 11:30 so the "I do's" will come exactly at 11:55 and they will be pronounced husband and wife at 12:00

Some tan foundation rested on her face and a little bit of light pink blush was noticeable on her cheeks. She wore copper eye shadow with dark brown eyeliner on top of her eyelids; her eyelashes had black mascara on them. Gabriella grabbed her Chanel lipstick; the color was 'Light Rose'. She swabbed the tube over her lips and then picked up a tube of clear Chanel gloss. She swabbed that over the layer of light pink on her lips and they instantly began shimmering.

Gabriella smiled at her reflection, today was finally happening. She picked up a bottle of Chanel no. 5 and sprayed a dab on each wrist and rubbed them together and then gave quick sprits on her neck and rubbed that in as well.

"Gabriella?" Asked someone with a knock on the door.

"Troy! If that's you get your ass back to the guest room!" Gabriella yelled.

"Sweetie it's just me, mom, and Mrs. Bolton and Kate who's bringing Janie in!" Anna Montez called to her daughter.

"Oh! Come in" Gabriella said as she fastened her robe a bit tighter. Anna began squealing as she saw her daughter.

"Oh my god! Sweetheart you look gorgeous!" Anna gushed about her daughter as they all came over and hugged her.

"Auntie Gabi wooks pwetty!" Jane exclaimed happily and Gabriella smiled and giggled at her niece.

"Aw thank you sweetie," Gabriella said as she took her niece out of her sister's arms.

"You really do look beautiful Gabriella!" Mrs. Bolton exclaimed and Kate nodded in agreement.

"Well let's get the dress on, where are Taylor and Sharpay?" Kate asked, her question was soon answered when…

"I'm he-re!" Sharpay called out in a singsong voice as she threw her custom light pink Gucci bag on a chair. She was carrying her red brides maid's dress and Taylor was doing the same, as well as Kate. Gabriella walked over to the manikin that was beside the mirror and took the sheet that was covering it off.

A sparkling off white dress was revealed. It was almost the color of ivory and almost the entire dress was beaded in a floral design. Halfway through it was a satin piece of material almost like a sash, except more elegant. It was strapless and the bottom puffed out at the perfect amount, it was gorgeous.

"Oh my gosh!" Kate whispered as she stared at the beautiful dress in awe.

"It's gorgeous sweetie!" Both her own mother and Troy's gushed.

"Thanks" Gabriella said as she smiled and unzipped the dress. She carefully took it off of the manikin and then the girls began getting dressed.

Kate, Sharpay, and Taylor all wore strapless long, floor length gowns The color of them was a deep red that looked fabulous on each of them, and matched the winter color scheme. It was now 10:50 and the girls were all ready and were waiting for it to be picture time when there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Gabriella yelled out as Mrs. Bolton helped her fasten a diamond necklace around her neck and place her diamond earrings in.

"It's Kyle and Chad and Lucas!" They heard Kyle yell out.

"Come in!" Gabriella yelled back as she fascined a pearl bracelet around her right wrist. Gabriella then stood up and straightened her dress out.

"So?" Gabriella asked the two men who she thought of as big brothers stare at her.

"You look gorgeous Gabi!" Kyle said as he walked over and kissed his sister-in-law's forehead.

"Hey wife in the room!" Kate joked.

"Janie in da woom too! **(Which means: Jane is here too!) **" Jane said and everyone laughed.

"So Chad, what do you think?" Gabriella asked as Chad was still speechless, and holding Lucas.

"Do you really have to marry Troy?" He whined still staring at her and everyone laughed.

"Yes and you have Taylor!" Gabriella told him.

"Yeah! You have me!" Taylor said playfully and everyone once again laughed, except Lucas who began to cry.

"Aw Lukie? Whats the matter?" Taylor cooed as she took the baby out of his father's arms. She began rocking him and he quickly fell asleep.

"Picture time!" Jack Botlon yelled from the hallway and everyone stood up and began walking out of the room. Gabriella knew that this next hour would be unforgettable and she couldn't wait.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

**AN- So what did you think? And yeah I know it took me a long time to update, again sorry! But feedback would be awesome.**

**Btw sorry it keeps taking a week for a chapter but school is hectic, lol! Between my schoolwork, math tutoring **:(**, my boyfriend, Varsity Volleyball tryouts, club Soccer (which we get a 3-week break starting next week! Yay lol) and just having to go places and stuff is insane! I also might start lacrosse soon cause my boyfriend plays, my dad was like captain of his college team and i play a little but i want to play in a league haha idk i'm just busy so maybe not. **

**Anyways please review! The next chapter is the last and then maybe an epilogue but I already have a really good sequel summary that hopefully you guys will like and I am pretty sure no ones really done the sequel idea before so I'm kind of excited hehe.  
Anyways I would feedback please! So review! I will try and post asap!  
Love**

**Janine**

**PS- The wedding dress pics as well as the bridesmaid dresses pics are in my profile so check them out! **


End file.
